1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an instrument and a method for noninvasively measuring the concentration of glucose, dissolved carbon dioxide, ethyl alcohol or other constituents in a person's blood. In particular, the present invention relates to an instrument and associated method for monitoring the infrared absorption of such constituents in a person's blood at long infrared wavelengths where such constituents have strong and distinguishable absorption spectra by measuring specific absorptions of the constituents of interest within the infrared energy band emitted from the person's body.